He sido tan feliz contigo
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: -He sido tan feliz contigo!- grite a todo pulmón haciendo qye hasta la persona del primer piso lo escuchara -que dijiste?- pregnto el rubio impactado.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, este fic es muy especial, por que lo hice pensando en una canción que me gusta muchisimo, no es un song fic, tan solo me sirvió de gran inspiración para escribir este fic, que se lo quiero dedicar a una amiga muy especial y mi confidente en fics! a: Cruz!

bueno, espero que les guste por que lo hice con mucho esmero! ^^^

recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen, por que si no yo ya me hubiera casado con Naruto! no estoy frustrada lo juro! ¬¬

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Estaba corriendo a contra corriente de la gente, choque con innumerables personas incluso tropecé varias muchas veces, caí una vez, pero si no me levantaba y seguía corriendo caería aun más profundo, estaba agotándome el correr como una idiota por toda la ciudad y fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de la mucha fuerza con la que cargaba mi corazón para seguir corriendo sin parar, sin oxigeno en mis pulmones con fatiga en el cuerpo, llegue a aquel alto edificio, su inmensidad me hacía sentirme tan diminuta e insignificante, entonces mi corazón palpito en un grito de: apúrate! Hizo reaccionar mi cerebro y hacerme continuar con mi carrera, entre al lugar con brusquedad.

-señorita que se le ofrece…- pregunto muy cortésmente la joven dama de la recepción.

Sin embargo la ignore y tome el elevador apreté los botones tan de deprisa que ni tiempo de razonar me dio… aún no cabía en mi mente la locura que estaba a punto de cometer… no me arrepentiría…

Pegue mi espalda contra las paredes del elevador ahora sentía los efectos de correr por toda la ciudad sin siquiera detenerme a voltear a ver la calle si venía un coche o no, llegue al piso indicado, y fue ahí cuando comenzaba a perder el aliento de mi boca, camine viendo a la gente y como esta me veía extrañados, los ignore y seguí mi camino, hasta que me tope con el… con sus intensos ojos azules que lograban dejarme sin aliento, me miro y se escandalizo lo se por que vi su semblante tensarse.

-que haces aquí Hinata?- dijo mientras me sostenía del brazo y me metía a la fuerza a su oficina, creo que se había percatado de el alboroto que yo estaba creando con mi presencia, me miro tan penetrantemente y sonreí mientras bajaba la mirada, creo que acababa de notar la hinchazón de mis ojos.

-Naruto!- grito la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Ya voy!- grito el rubio –Hinata! No puedes estar aquí vete por favor!- me pidió.

-No! n… ne… necesito decirte algo…- dije yo.

-Naruto donde estas!- grito otra vez ese hombre, al rubio se le veía desesperado, nervioso, estresado…

-Hinata necesito irme a trabajar…- dijo el insistente.

-si, solo tomará un minuto lo que tengo que decirte…- dije yo suplicante, tratando de aferrarme a el.

-Naruto!- grito una vez más su jefe.

-Me lo dices por teléfono!- me grito mientras caminaba apurado.

Por teléfono? Que estaba loco?, claro que no se lo diría por teléfono y al verlo escabullirse de mi no me quedo mas remedio que…

-He sido tan feliz contigo!- grite a todo pulmón haciendo que hasta la persona del primer piso lo escuchara el se quedo estático mientras me daba la espalda para comenzar a voltear la mirada poco a poco, yo quede perpleja.

-que dijiste?- me pregunto de frente.

Tome un poco más de valor y le grite con todas mis fuerzas la misma frase de hace un momento.

-que he sido tan feliz contigo!- grite una vez más, para comenzar a retroceder poco a poco, no soporte más me voltee por completo y emprendí la carrera a todo lo que daba.

Había llegado a la calle y voltee la mirada y vi como el aire me golpeaba la cara, como las hojas volaban alrededor de todo, como la gente seguía su camino, sonreí ilusa.

-no me seguirás…- dije con la mirada gacha –entonces… no tiene caso correr…- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la cafetería donde había comenzado mi felicidad…

Esa tarde era diferente de las demás, el día lluvioso y un frío que descalabraba hasta los huesos, Hinata había salido de su trabajo y caminaba con una sombrilla en la mano, mientras escuchaba el agua chocar sobre ella, sin preocupaciones ni prisa caminaba absorta del mundo que la rodeaba, cuando escucho el tintineo de su celular –donde esta?- pregunto mientras metía la mano en su bolso y rebuscaba con desesperación, la sombrilla se le cayo y comenzó a mojarse mientras el ruido la desesperaba por no encontrarlo –aquí!- dijo mientras lo sacaba y lo presionaba sobre su oreja mientras gritaba –bueno!- Después de dos segundos suspiro cansada –colgaron! Que torpe soy!- grito, y escucho una sonrisa apagada.

–Hinata…- escucho decir su nombre, trago saliva estremecida

-quien habla?- pregunto dudosa mientras pegaba el teléfono a su oreja, por que quizá su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-soy Naruto, te acuerdas de mi? El idiota de tu clase…- ah si! El idiota del que estaba enamorada.

-Ho… hola Naruto- dijo sorprendida de escuchar su voz

-podemos vernos?- pregunto directamente

-cla… ro…- balbuceo

-en donde?- pregunto el

Ella levanto la vista y visualizo… una cafetería.

-conoces Caffetos?- pregunto

-si, la que esta cerca del parque central…- dijo el

-esa misma!- afirmó ella

-ok, llego en 15 minutos…- le confirmo el

-esperare…- dijo ella

-gracias…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar.

Corrió detrás de su sombrilla ya se había mojado mucho, estaba casi empapada, toco su pecho a la altura de su corazón… estaba alterado, -que raro- pensó irónicamente, entro a la cafetería…

Llevaba mas de media hora esperando sentada cerca de la ventana más cercana a la puerta con una taza de café entre las palmas de sus pálidas manos frías, miraba la lluvia caer y las gotas deslizarse fugazmente por el vidrio, tenía un poco mojada la ropa, vio su taza de café y se quedo perpleja mirándola, como si en ella encontrara algún misterio que sus ojos quisieran resolver, mecánicamente la acerco a sus labios para probar su amargo sabor caliente, lo sorbió poco a poco…

-Hinata…- dijo una dulce voz delante de ella, voz que le hizo atragantarse con el café, bajo la taza no quería perderse la oportunidad de volver a hundirse en sus ojos, lo miro como si de la primera vez que se lo encontrara se tratara, abrió los ojos de sopetón.

-Naruto!- grito al tenerlo enfrente, soltó ágilmente la taza casi derramándola sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa, el le sonrió, -por que estas herido?- dijo mientras miraba el moretón en su pómulo derecho y la sangre de su labio inferior roto, su cabello agitado y despeinado, su ropa rasgada y mal abrochada le decían que había tenido una riña, de inmediato busco un pañuelo en su bolso y trato de acercarse a el a su rostro.

-tranquila…- dijo el con una voz serena –no me duele tanto aquí…- dijo señalado el moretón de su mejilla –como aquí…- dijo mostrando el lugar donde guarda su corazón, suspiro cansado, como si de un viejo al que la vida se le acaba se tratara.

-te escucho…- dijo ella poniéndose en la mejor disposición.

-mi novia me engaño…- había olvidado lo directo y sincero que era, -con mi mejor amigo…- dijo mientras ponía dura la mirada, se tapo la cara con las manos – me lo habían ocultado desde hace mucho…- Hinata lo miro, se sintió atrapada, de su boca no inmutaba palabra alguna, tan solo podía escucharlo mientras deseaba con toda su alma abrazarlo para así intentar cesar su profundo dolor.

-Nunca llego temprano del trabajo, pero hoy fue la excepción, en estos momentos tengo problemas en mi trabajo, llegue cansado a casa con el único consuelo de ver su agradable sonrisa…- sonrió –y los encontré en nuestra cama en la cama que compartíamos los tres y yo sin saberlo… me entro la rabia y me abalance sobre el… ella solo gritaba: Naruto suéltalo! mientras se ponía a llorar…- el rubio bajo la mirada –entonces comprendí que ella lo amaba que no era un juego era enserio ella lo amaba, lo solté y salí de ahí…- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ella –crees que corrió detrás de mi? No lo hizo… por mas que espere simplemente no lo hizo y eso fue por que no me amaba… ahora entiendo por que cuando le decía: te amo, ella me contestaba: yo también, cuando despertábamos era yo quien le daba el primer beso, el que sonreía, el que era feliz, siempre estuve solo en esa falsa relación y no se desde cuando dejo de amarme si es que alguna vez lo hizo…-

-Naruto…- balbuceo ella cuando lo vio reventar en llanto.

-y es ahora cuando me pregunto si alguna vez me amo aunque sea un poco, por que soy tan imbecil que le perdonaría cualquier cosa…- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, Hinata se acerco y el le sujeto las manos –están calientes…- le dijo a ella.

-siempre lo estarán para ti…- pensó la peliazul, luego ella se acerco y lo abrazo sintió helado su cuerpo y el solo se acurruco en ella.

-Gracias Hinata eres mejor que unas copas en un bar de mala muerte…- ella sonrió, la noche definitivamente era fría…

Después de un rato de silencio infernal, y de muchos arranques en su corazón, el levanto la mirada –creo que debería irme…- dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro.

-donde te quedaras?- pregunto ella

-no se, quizás en un hotel o en mi auto…-

-si quieres… pu… puedes quedarte en mi departamento…- dijo ella sonrojada

-Hinata eso no estaría bien tu… tu novio no lo permitiría…- dijo el

-mi que?- pregunto ella

-tu novio…- le contesto

-no tengo novio…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-entonces supongo que esta bien…- dijo el, ella levanto la mirada sorprendida.

-entonces… vamos a casa…- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. -Es pequeña espero que no te importe…- dijo ella mientras caminaban por el pasillo del edificio.

-mande…?- pregunto, era evidente el aún pensaba en ella.

-nada… pasa…- dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

-vaya que es lindo…- dijo mientras dejaba una maleta aun lado

-bueno ahí esta la cocina…- dijo señalándola –el comedor, eso de ahí es el baño, la sala, mi cuarto y… y… tenemos un problema…- dijo ella

-cual?- pregunto el

-vivo sola así que solo tengo una cama, pe… pero si quiere yo puedo dormir en el so…-

-tranquila- dijo el –tu sofá se ve reconfortante…-

-estas seguro?- pregunto ella

-si, además créeme, no creo dormir esta noche…- dijo mientras suspiraba pesado.

-Naruto…-

-que pasa?- ella lo miraba fijamente

-ay que curar esas heridas…-

-no, déjalas están bien…- insistió el

-no, no están bien…- dijo mientras buscaba unas gasas y un poco de alcohol

-siéntate aquí…- le dijo mientras señalaba una silla del comedor, el solo obedeció –quítate la camisa…- dijo sonrojada, el se exalto y solo hizo lo que le pidió se quito la corbata mal ajustada y poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar su camisa blanca, se la quito y vio sus brazos con moretones y rasguños, lo curo con cuidado con amabilidad… paso un trapo en su labio roto.

-auch…- se quejo el

-no seas llorón!- le regaño, y el solo sonrió -quieres cenar?- pregunto ella después de terminar

-no…- respondió en seco

-ni siquiera ramen?- pregunto

El sonrió –no, aunque… sabes mi debilidad…- dijo en una sonrisa, una pagada sonrisa, no forzada no, pero si apagada…

Esa noche no pudo dormir sabiendo que compartían el mismo espacio y el tampoco pudo hacerlo.

Aún recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba enamorada de el, los años, meses, semanas, minutos y segundo que llevaba enamorada de el, lo había conocido en la universidad, el siempre tan alegre y alborotado, ella tan tranquila y callada, eran tan diferentes y sin embargo eran buenos amigos, pero siempre hay el lado malo de la historia y es que el estaba enamorado de Sakura la más bonita de la escuela, y como competir con ella si ella era exactamente todo lo que Hinata no era, y exactamente lo que el rubio quería, no sabe cuantas veces lo escucho suspirar por ella, o cuantas veces lo vio sonrojado por ella, o cuantas veces lo vio perplejo por ella, no sabía cuantas por que simplemente había perdido la cuenta.

La noche de la graduación el se arriesgo era todo o nada y ella quiso hacer lo mismo, pero sus esperanzas fueron apagadas por los ojos que la estremecían cuando vino corriendo hacía ella diciéndole que Sakura le había dado el si, quiso trato y sin embargo lo fingió bien o el era tan idiota para no darse cuenta que la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios no era de felicidad, pero ya nada importaba si el era feliz, por que eso era lo que ella más deseaba y de antemano sabía que esa felicidad no la cargaría ella si no Sakura de la que el siempre estuvo enamorado…

Penso haber superado ese amor, digo se habían alejado y ya no sabía nada de el, hasta el día de hoy en que el reapareció en su vida causándole de nuevo esas viejas sensaciones.

-que noche más fría…- pensó mientras se acomodaba en su cama intentando dormir y sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente, quizá lo estaba logrando cando escucho abrir su puerta, ella se asusto y fingió estar dormida.

-Hinata…- susurro cerca de ella.

-mmm…que pasa Naruto?- pregunto mientras fingía una adormilada voz.

-bueno yo… puedo dormir contigo…- ella se exalto – no me malinterpretes es que hay mucho frío…- dijo el, espero un momento –perdón…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

-Naruto, si, si puedes dormir conmigo…- se sintió una mama

-que bien…- dijo el rubio mientras se metía en su cama, y ella sentía su cuerpo tan cercano que le preocupo tenerlo tan cerca… no sabe si el durmió o no, solo sabe que su rostro estaba empapado…

-Naruto…- dijo suavemente ella tratando de despertarlo

-que horas son?- pregunto el somnoliento

-las 8:30…- dijo ella mientras se peinaba

-rayos llegare tarde…- dijo mientras se levantaba y la miraba –ya te vas?-

-si…- le respondió mientras se abotonaba el saco –te deje hotcakes en la estufa, hay jugo en el refri y también café y leche, escoge lo que quieras…- dijo mientras agarraba su bolso

-Hinata…- balbuceo el

-si?-se volteo ella

-a que horas vuelves?- pregunto.

-a las 6:30…- el solo sonrió, mientras ella abría la puerta.

-Hinata…- volvió a llamar

-si?- pregunto ella

-Gracias…- dijo mientras le soltaba una sonrisa, ella sonrió mientras se estremecía.

-no hay de que…- dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Esto fué el primer capítulo, cuentenme que les pareció con un maravilloso review!

p.d: Acepto tomatazos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! a todos! de verdad mil disculpas este capitulo debi subirlo desde el sabado pero tuve problemas ¬¬ -mi madre!- ya saben como son (suspiro) limpia esto, limpia lo otro, y yo: mama ya lo limpie como 3 veces y ella: ps le faltan otras 3 y yo con cara de ¬¬ y luego yo quería subirlo con el pretexto para celebrarles feliz navidad! u.u pero mi madre no me dejo estar en la compu en paz! eso hubiera sido un buen regalo de navidad! ¬¬, raios! me esta vigilando o.O miedo!

de echo lo iba a subir hoy asi super temprano pero... las sabanas se me pegaron, y se soltaron de mi hasta las 11 jejeje luego mi mama me puso hacer pastel, el cual quedo rico, por lo menos valio la pena! ^^

espero chicas y chicos que se la hayan pasado muy bonito el 24 y el 25 de verdad de todo corazón, espero que haya llegado santa por ahí! ^^

bueno este es el segundo cap y quiero agradecerles a todos por leer este humilde fic sobre todo a Cruz que le prometí que lo subia el sabado o.O espero q no este planeando matarme jajajaja y ah Hinata Tsuki! gracias chicas!, juro que lo de mi mama no son "Pretextos" jajajajajaja bueno ya al fic! ^^

Capítulo 2: Pretextos

Los siguientes días fueron para ella maravillosos quizá el por su torpeza no lo notara pero ella por primera vez era en verdad muy feliz hasta que…

El rubio se había levantado temprano ese día, claro no más temprano que ella ya que ahora tenía que preparar el desayuno para dos personas cuando antes tan solo era para ella, mientras el estaba tan esmerando recorriendo el periódico de arriba abajo que a ella le pareció muy anormal esa actitud en el…

-que haces Naruto?- pregunto mientras le asentaba un plato con un par de huevos estrellados

-mmm…- balbuceo el, le levanto la azul mirada para verla y respondió –estoy buscando departamento…-

Lo bueno es que tenía cerca un vaso de jugo por que comenzó a toser –de… departamento?- pregunto después de beber un poco de el y fingir estar serena.

-si… ya te he molestado suficiente creo que es momento de partir…- dijo el

Sin saber que le acababa de romper el corazón, bajo la mirada triste había olvidado su lugar… el lugar que le pertenece el que siempre será de ella y de nadie mas su simple "amiga", pero una inevitable ambición nació de su corazón…

-si quieres te ayudo…- le dijo, ayudarlo? Que estaba pensado?

-Hinata has hecho mucho por mi…- dijo el rubio

-no te preocupes no será problema para mi, así cuando encuentre el adecuado te lo dire enseguida! Que tal?- dijo sonriente

-me parece bien, pero estas segura? No es molestia para ti?- le volvió a preguntar con aquella penetrante mirada azul.

-n… n… no, no lo será…- sonrió

-gracias Hinata- dijo mientras probaba bocado –mmm… esta muy bueno!- dijo con esa clásica efusividad

-que bueno que te gusto…- dijo bajito mientras pensaba en que daría lo que fuera por ver cada mañana la misma escena, la misma sonrisa…

Yo misma no se cuantas noches en vela me la pase escribiendo pretextos para el…

Cuando sus dulces y amables ojos me preguntaban por los informes acerca de un departamento, yo misma me sorprendía de mi habilidad, de aquella destreza que me había nacido para inventar algún pretexto, "ya lo rentaron", "estuve llamando pero nadie me contesto", "estaba muy caro…", "estaba muy lejos de tu trabajo", "no salió ninguno hoy…" no se cuantos muchas más mentiras habían salido de mi boca, para apaciguar sus inmensas ganas de volar lejos de mi, no se desde cuando me había vuelto tan egoísta, tan ambiciosa, quería ser la única que tuviera la dicha de mirar sus inmensos ojos al despertar, por que quería ser lo primero que miraran hasta que…

Esa mañana se había ido feliz al trabajo, tan alegre y animoso que me contagiaba, con las mismas me fui a trabajar. Y cuando llegue a mi trabajo lo primero que quería hacer era volver… volver para poder mirarlo…

-que día más eterno…- pensé en mi oficina, Tenten solo sonrío por mi comentario.

Casi corriendo llegue al edificio donde vivíamos, las luces apagadas solo significaban una cosa: no había llegado…

-que tonta! Si el llega después de mi…- pensé

Me senté a esperar a que llegara mientras veía las horas pasar en el reloj, el minutero recorrerlo una y otra vez, comencé alarmarme el no llegaba nunca tan tarde, no se que horas eran cuando comencé a ser vencida por el sueño y me dormite en el sofá donde el pasaba cada noche, hasta que entre mis sueños escuche la puerta chillar, vi una sombra y con ella una figurilla asomarse por la puerta inevitablemente la sonrisa de mis labios se dibujo, esa sonrisa que no podía controlar mientras hacía el esfuerzo por desprenderme del sueño… prendí la pequeña lámpara que estaba aun lado de mi…

-Naruto!- grite exaltada mientras me levantaba de sopetón para acercarme a el… el… solo bajo la mirada…

-que paso?- pregunte preocupada mientras buscaba las gasas y los ungüentos con los que lo había curado antes, no me respondía, yo… busque sus ojos…

-que paso?- pregunte una vez más con una voz suave.

Suspiro cansado –encontré a Sasuke en la calle…-

-y?- pregunto ella

-Sakura estaba con el…- le respondió, trago saliva, y bajo la mirada…

-te le tiraste encima cierto?- le dijo ella

El levanto la mirada –como lo sabes?- decía su semblante pero no lo dijo con su propia voz… -que bien me conoces…- se limito a decir dándole la razón.

-Se veían tan felices tomados de la mano…- dijo el triste, mientras ella solo lo escuchaba y después de un rato…

Ella sonrió –vamos quítate la camisa…- le pidió

El solo obedeció ante su petición, se despojo de su ropa y mostró las heridas de su cuerpo y la sangre que lo manchaba, el moretón de su mejilla y el hilillo de sangre que recorría su mentón todas esas heridas fueron curadas por ella y su habilidad con los primeros auxilios, el solo la miraba esmerada curándolo…

-Hinata…- pronunció su nombre…

-si?- pregunto ella mientras se detenía a mirarlo

-por que curas mis heridas?- le preguntó

Ella sonrió, -por que sino se infectarán tonto- y esa no era exactamente la respuesta que el tenía en mente que el esperaba…

-y… quien cura las tuyas?- le preguntó

Ella elevo la mirada lo miro y le sonrió –no lo se…- le contesto mientras se levantaba una vez que ya había acabado –listo!- dijo mientras tomaba el botiquín y se daba la vuelta –tu mismo…- susurro despacio para que el no pudiera escuchar su declaración.

Ella lo entendió, si, si entendía el dulce amor que el aun sentí por ella, por la chica de ojos jade, cuando su corazón creyo estúpidamente tener la más mínima esperanza dicha llama se había apagado, había cesado con el musitar no de sus palabras si no de sus angustias que le causaba la pelirosa, sabía que ella no era la felicidad de el, pero si la de ella.

Y aunque ella intentaba creando a diario un pretexto nuevo para intentar mantenerlo a su lado… incluso el esperaba uno nuevo como si ya fuera parte de su rutina, no se quejaba…

-adiós Tenten!- se despidió al salir del edificio

-hasta mañana…- le contesto Tenten

Caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando vio un auto que se paraba cerca de ella.

-a donde vas?- le preguntó el castaño

-Kiba!- dijo ella –ah… a mi casa…- le respondió con una sonrisa

-puedo llevarte si quieres…- dijo el joven

-no, no eso sería mucha molestia no te preocupes…- dijo ella

-vamos Hinata no es molestia…- insistió el joven

-no, de verdad- dijo ella

-vamos!- dijo el

-bueno- dijo ella cediendo mientras el sonreía y le abría la puerta.

Le había sacado plática en el camino y pareciera que se había perdido al propósito, tomado el camino más largo, los semáforos en rojo, por que habían tardado mucho y sinceramente la casa de ella no estaba tan lejos…

-gracias- dijo cuando se bajo del auto

-de nada, nos vemos mañana…- dijo el

-claro…- sonrió ella, mientras se despedía de el y caminaba a su departamento sin notar que cierto rubio estaba cerca…

-Hola Naruto!- dijo cuando lo escucho entrar unos minutos después de ella

-tiene mucho que llegaste?- le preguntó como si no lo supiera.

-mmm… no, en realidad no…- le respondió –por que?- le preguntó

-vi que te bajaste de un auto negro…- le dijo

-ah Si!- respondió ella, mientras buscaba una sartén en la cocina, y al levantarse de la alacena lo encontró cerca de ella.

-podría saber quien era?- le preguntó mientras la miraba tan de cerca…

-ah! Kiba un amigo del trabajo…- le sonrío mientras prendía la estufa.

-Kiba?- pregunto el

-si, así se llama…- sonrió ella

-y cuanto tiempo tiene que lo conoces?- cuestiono

-amm… no se unos dos meses…- respondió

-dos meses?- preguntó exaltado –y ya son tan buenos amigos?-

-bueno casi no hablamos pero el es muy amable…- le respondió –Naruto has visto la espátula?- le pregunto

-no, no la he visto…- le contesto –y ese Kiba donde vive?- le pregunto cambiando el tema

-am… bueno creo que por el norte…- le contestó mientras buscaba su utensilio de cocina

-el norte? Y te trajo hasta acá?- dijo alzando la voz

-si, es muy amable!- sonrió ella inocente

-tiene novia?- le preguntó

-am… no se… creo que no, por que?- le preguntó

-no… nada más…- le contesto mientras se daba la vuelta –por eso estás tan feliz…- susurro por lo bajo.

No sabe como sucedió pero al día siguiente ya estaba parado frente al edificio donde ella trabajaba esperando a que saliera y en efecto salió y a lado de ella Kiba, mientras ambos reían por un chiste que el castaño acababa de contar.

-Hinata!- grito el de manera recia, mientras le meneaba la muñeca.

-N… Naruto?- dijo sonrojada, el jamás había ido por ella a su trabajo, Kiba lo miro.

-vine por ti…- le dijo –es mejor que nos demos prisa…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a tomarla de la mano –vamos!- dijo mientras la jalaba y le sonreía dulcemente.

-am bueno…- balbuceó ella desconcertada dejándose llevar por el –nos vemos Kiba…- se despidió ella con la otra mano, Kiba se torno molesto y Naruto solo sonrío.

-toma eso Kiba…- pensó por lo bajo el rubio

No sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado viviendo con ella, pero si algo era seguro es que ahora el sofá era más cómoda que la primera noche.

Creo que habían pasado un par de meses y las cosas estaban… bien? Es difícil decirlo…

-Hola Naruto…- dijo mientras entraba al departamento

-donde estabas?- pregunto

-Ah hoy fue cumpleaños de Kiba y salimos a celebrarlo- dijo sonriente

-ah…- dijo molesto –y que tal estuvo?- pregunto el

-muy bien! Hace mucho que no me divertía asi!- dijo sonriente ella

Hizo una mueca y dijo –que bueno…- bajo la cabeza

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Ni idea, solo sabe que era muy feliz, si ella era muy feliz y quiza el no se daba cuenta de la sonrisa que traía cuando llegaba de trabajar o la mirada que ponía cuando lo observaba comer o lo mucho que se divertía cuando el siempre decía cualquier incoherencia, no, el no se daba cuenta de esos finos detalles.

Llegó cansado del trabajo, por primera vez llegaba algo temprano, a comparación de las demás veces, no hizo ruido al entrar solo comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa que lo sofocaba no noto si ella había llegado, tiró su maletín y se acerco a la puerta del baño, cuando… la vio salir, con la toalla que cubría su cuerpo…

-Hinata…- dijo impactado y ella quedo estúpidamente estática, el trago saliva angustiado.

-Naruto…- el se le quedo mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, su cabello estaba mojado y su cuerpo desprendía un rico aroma el de pronto se alarmo y con las mismas ella se metió al baño de nuevo.

Se escondió en el baño mientras apretaba más la toalla con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo carmín y el corazón galopando a mil por hora, de pronto escucho un golpe un fuerte golpe…

Decidió asomarse y observo la escena del rubio sobándose los nudillos de la mano.

-Naruto estas bien?- pregunto preocupada, mientras se preguntaba: por que hizo eso?, no la miro solo le respondió.

-voy a dar un paseo…- dijo el en seco

-si quieres te acompaño…- le dijo de prisa

-no!, quiero estar solo!- dijo mientras salía rápido del departamento, ella bajo la mirada.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo y al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente, el llegaba cuando ella salía del baño era como si se pusieran de cuerdo y lo peor es que ahora pasaban menos tiempo juntos por que siempre salia a dar "paseos" hasta que un día el dejó el celular.

-que suena?- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama que habían conseguido para el, la cual estaba en la sala de la casa, pero… que más daba si solo ellos dos la veían obstaculizar el paso… –es el celular de Naruto…- dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y aun entre sus palmas el celular seguía vibrando –que será?- se pregunto mientras lo observaba más de cerca –un mensaje!- dijo mientras lo leía -"Naruto no olvides nuestra cita de hoy en el bar "La tasca" a las 8, con amor Sakura…"- leyó, tragó saliva mientras miraba el reloj de la pared –ya son las 7:40…- bajo la mirada y dejo el celular donde lo encontró.

A los cinco minutos entro en rubio desesperado al departamento –Hinata has visto mi celular?- pregunto moviendo todo.

-Esta en la mesa…- dijo melancólica

-gracias!- dijo el, lo tomo y marco un número –nos vemos donde siempre ya voy para allá!- dijo apurado mientras salía del departamento y cerraba la puerta.

-vas a verla…- dijo al vacío, suspiro mientras se arropaba en las sabanas en las que el dormía.

que les pareció? perdonenme si este capitulo estuvo aburrido u.u, diganme su opinion por favor! se les quiere! mucho! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos bueno perdon por desaparecer me quede sin internet un tiempo -por buena paga- ¬¬, el punto es que ya estoy aquí! en otro año! puf! si que vuela el tiempo! y espero de todo corazón que este año este lleno de metas, exitos y propositos para todos! disfruten al máximo de cada día!

este es ya casi el ultimo capitulo, am espero que les guste, este cap, y por si no recuerdan en que se quedo puesto que eso fue hace un año, voy a poner un parrafo del final del cap anterior.

gracias a todos los que siguen este fic! y ps no me queda más que esperar un review! por fa!

Capítulo 3: En que estaba pensando?

A los cinco minutos entro en rubio desesperado al departamento –Hinata has visto mi celular?- pregunto moviendo todo.

-Esta en la mesa…- dijo melancólica

-gracias!- dijo el, lo tomo y marco un número –nos vemos donde siempre ya voy para allá!- dijo apurado mientras salía del departamento y cerraba la puerta.

-vas a verla…- dijo al vacío, suspiro mientras se arropaba en las sabanas en las que el dormía.

Bajo del auto y entro al bar ese bar donde habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, le puso una mano en el hombro y se volteo.

-vaya que eres impuntual Naruto…- dijo mientras tomaba de su copa.

-a mi también me da gusto de verte Gaara…- dijo en mofa el joven rubio.

-ya viste la hora?- preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto molesto.

-que dramático eres!- dijo molesto mientras sacaba el celular para ver la hora –las nueve en punto! Apenas!- dijo el rubio

-si y quedamos a las ocho, un poco más y quedo borracho por esperar tanto…- dijo molesto

-tengo un mensaje?- se preguntó mientras lo abría –Sakura?- dijo en su mente, lo leyó, hizo una mueca –"desea borrar este mensaje?"- pregunto la opción de su celular, su dedo pulgar apretó –"si"- sonrío y levanto la mirada.

-todo bien?- pregunto Gaara al verlo tan ensimismado con el celular en la mano.

-por que las cosas no están bien te llamé!- grito alarmado mientras metía el frío celular a la bolsa de su pantalón negro.

-ah si Me debes esta ronda Por llegar tarde!- le reprocho

-si, si esta bien…- dijo el rubio

Tomo el primer sorbo de su copa –tiene un extraño amigo…- le dijo al pelirrojo de alado para llamar su atención este lo miro.

-y? tu también los tienes…- dijo socarrón el pelirrojo

-ese tipo la acosa…- dijo el rubio, mientras miraba su copa.

-ah… y que? Es narcotraficante?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Naruto lo miro molesto –no lo se…- dijo –solo es molesto eso es todo…-

-ah… y le molesta a ella?- pregunto Gaara.

Tragó saliva –quizá…- se rasco la cabeza –tan solo no me parece que salga con el…- dijo un poco irritado.

-por que?- preguntó su amigo

-por… por… por… porque no se que intenciones tiene con ella!- dijo mientras tomaba de sopetón lo que quedaba de su vaso.

-ah… y ella que piensa de eso?- El rubio volteo la mirada

-no lo se… es demasiado dulce como para imaginar que ese tipo se babea por ella…- bajo la mirada

-y con mucha razón no crees?- dijo pícaro

-de que hablas?- preguntó el rubio exaltado

-ella es linda, es dulce, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, bonitos ojos, es inteligente, fuerte, hermos…-

-cállate!- dijo el rubio molesto

-estas molesto?- pregunto molestándolo

El ojiazul bajo la mirada sonrojado –o es que… acaso… estas celoso?- le dijo Gaara y el trago saliva.

Tardo en contestar, el mesero le sirvió otra copa y de prisa la probó –y que si lo estuviera?- pregunto mientras la asentaba en la barra y lo miraba de frente.

El pelirrojo sonrió –entonces mi trabajo habrá terminado…-

-de que hablas?- preguntó el rubio

-es más que evidente…-

-que cosa?- pregunto el ojos zafiro

-descúbrelo por ti mismo…- Naruto se sonrojo, ya había entendido lo que Gaara trataba de decirle.

-creo que quiere a ese tipo…- dijo mientras tomaba toda la copa y la miraba con melácolia.

-quítasela…tienes más ventaja sobre el…- dijo el pelirrojo

-lo se… pero… que tal si…- bajo la mirada.

-animo!- palmeo sobre su espalda y vio como de pronto sus ojos azules brillaron

-gracias Gaara…- dijo sonriente

-sabes que te costara…- le advirtió

-no esperaba menos…- le respondió, se levantó pago la cuenta y le dijo –te debo una ronda, otra día te la pago…- le dijo para salir de ahí, el pelirrojo solo le sonrió.

Llegó a casa abrió la puerta con cuidado… ya era tarde… y lo primero que vio fue a: ella, dormida en su cama con la tele encendida y una taza de café a un lado, se quedo estático un momento, mirándola dormir con tanta tranquilidad, con tanta serenidad, viendo como sus cabellos se encontraban revueltos entre sus sabanas.

-yo también tengo que dormir…- dijo mientras suavemente se metía a la cama junto a ella, tratando de ser cuidadoso de no despertarla, se acerco a ella y suspiró sobre su oído.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, se estiró despacito cuando sintió un bulto junto a ella –kya!- grito asustada cuando lo miro a el justo junto a ella, fue tanta su impresión que se cayo de la cama –ouch!- se quejo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba, el rubio la miro somnoliento –lo… lo siento, me dormí en tu cama anoche… perdón!- dijo ella mientras hacía una reverencia de disculpa, la miraba con la cabeza posada en la mano y le sonrío.

-no te preocupes puedes repetirlo…- le dijo malicioso, ella se tenso pero sin embargo no entendió.

-las 7:30?- Grito –llegaré tarde!- reprocho mientras corría a su habitación y cinco minutos después salía ya lista, el también se había levantado de la cama y miraba la prisa que ella traía.

-am… Hinata, tus zapatos son diferentes…- le dijo mientras se carcajeaba

-oh! Rayos!- entró de nuevo al cuarto y tres segundos después volvió a salir con los zapatos iguales.

-Hinata!- le grito el rubio

-mande?- pregunto mientras intentaba morder un trozo de pan con mermelada la cual se le estaba chorreando en la mano.

-espera…- dijo mientras se acercaba decidido y seguro a ella, solo sintió como las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo al tenerlo frente a ella.

-esta…- se acerco y se poso detrás de ella –abierto…- dijo mientras lo cerraba despacio –el cierre… de tu vestido…- le dijo al oído, solo sintió su cuerpo temblar al tenerlo tan de cerca, una mágica experiencia.

Trago saliva –gra… gracias Naruto…- le dijo sonrojada.

-no hay de que- sonrió triunfante.

-bien me voy…- dijo ella mientras se despedía de el

-que te vaya bien- le sonrió mientras meneaba la muñeca.

Vio que cierre la puerta, ya se había ido…golpeo la mesa con brusquedad!

-soy un imbecil!- dijo sonrojado, mientras posaba la mano sobre los parpados de sus ojos…

Ese mismo día se había pronosticado mal tiempo y si que lo fue el rubio llego empapado a casa y para colmo ella no había llegado, había conseguido un delicioso ramen en la calle el cual quería compartir con ella así que empapado se acerco a la pequeña mesa y sirvió dos platos, dos cucharas, dos vasos, mientras esperaba a que ella se asomara, después de un rato se sintió mal quizás un poco de fiebre, se recostó en el sofá con la ropa empapada por la lluvia.

Ella llego como un par de horas después y por suerte Kiba la había llevado a casa así que no se había mojado mucho, entró despacito, la tele estaba encendida y el rubio dormía placidamente, levanto la mirada y vio la mesa lista para cenar con el ramen frío…

Le conmovió tanto el verlo dormir sabiendo que la estaba esperando, se veía tierno mientras dormía que sus labios entre abiertos le despertaron cierta inquietud esa inquietud que siempre le escandalizaba los sentidos, quiso alejarse pero algo no se lo permitió, una fuerza tan fuerte que le harían cometer una acción descabellada.

–solo una vez…- pensó su corazón mas no su mente, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a el cuidando que no abriera las pupilas, su corazón se alarmo sabía que en cualquier momento el dueño de los ojos zafiro podría despertar y seguramente no le agradaría la idea de que Hinata este tan cerca como para compartir el mismo aire, ciertamente la chica tenía una pizca de valentía en el alma, tanto como para no alejarse del rubio aunque su cabeza le gritara que no lo haga por que amaba a otra, pero su estupido corazón necesitaba un simple recuerdo el más mínimo digo después de todo el rubio quizá se vaya de su departamento de su vida y ella quedará en la historia, además solo sería una vez…

Ya estaba muy cerca de el, un movimiento más y lo rozaría cuando… lo vio abrir sus azules ojos de par en par y un suspiro de júbilo broto de su corazón agitado, se apartó de inmediato, mientras retrocedía unos pasos de el guardando esa larga distancia…

-yo… yo… solo…- balbuceo ella asustada mientras lo veía levantarse y acercarse a ella, no sabía lo que pasaría o lo que el le diría, ya que era más que claro que planeaba besarlo… el la miraba tan penetrantemente que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-shhhh…- la calló mientras le ponía un dedo sobre sus finos labios, ella se estremeció mientras lo miraba sin entender el solo se acerco despacito… tan despacio que pareció eterno y fugaz, hasta que sintió el sabor de su boca chocar con la suya, ella abrió los ojos despabilada creyendo que en cualquier momento despertaría de su dulce sueño de princesa, no puso resistencia era demasiada su impresión, la impresión de besarlo… se separó de ella, le sonrió y de pronto el se derrumbo al suelo, ella se exalto….

-S…akura…- balbuceo desmayado.

Ella escucho su corazón romperse en pedazos, se acerco y toco su mejilla, estaba hirviendo en fiebre…

-eso lo explica todo…- dijo mientras hacía el esfuerzo por levantarlo y llevarlo a su cama a descansar.

Había abierto los ojos azules por el sol de la mañana, tenía un trapo frió en la frente, estaba arropado, calientito y muy descansado, cuando vio cierta figura menuda durmiendo en una silla a un lado de la cama, se levanto y le sonrió, mientras entendía que la noche anterior se la paso en vela cuidando de el, quiso levantarla y recostarla en la cama pero había despertado antes de que intentará hacer cualquier acción…

-ya estas bien?- le pregunto mientras tocaba con su muñeca la mejilla de el, midiendo su temperatura.

-eso debería preguntar yo…- dijo el

-estoy bien, y tu lo estas?- le preguntó

-lo estoy…- le respondió

-que bien…- sonrió ojerosa, intento levantarse con la pesadez del cansancio que cargaba su cuerpo –preparare el desayuno- le dijo

-no… no lo hagas, duerme un rato…- le dijo

-no, estoy bien- le sonrió

-Hinata Duerme!- le grito

-olvidaba lo testarudo que eres…- le dijo

-lo sabes…Yo preparare el desayuno!- dijo orgulloso

-ya estuvo que hoy no como…- dijo ella bajito

-que dijiste?- preguntó el molesto

-na… nada…- le dijo nerviosa

-dime que dijiste!- dijo mientras se acercaba mucho a ella

-nada lo juro!- dijo ella alarmada

-si dijiste algo! Que no comerás mi comida!- le reclamó

-no…- dijo ella

-no lo niegues…- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y le hacía cosquillas

Después de un rato de torturarla grito ella –esta bien lo dije!- el se carcajeó

-lo sabía…te sorprenderé…- le aseguro mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta.

-es que acaso sabe como apurar mi corazón…- pensó ella, mientras lo recordaba sonreír –seguro ni te acuerdas del beso de ayer…- pensó ella.

Y quizás así era, el no recordaba el beso que había depositado en sus labios una noche antes y seguro tampoco sabía que fue el primero de ella, y es que es obvio que la extraña a la de los ojos jade, por que era obvio? Por que la había confundido con ella y solo así ella consiguió un roce de sus labios, pero el punto es que el no lo recordaba y mucho menos estaba consiente de ello así que no fue más que un simple: sueño…

Estaba triste y tontamente acepto la cita que Kiba le propuso con tanta insistencia, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el beso del rubio, estaba absorta, pensaba en lo muy tonta que era por amarlo tanto, y sabía muy bien que el extrañaba a su amada Sakura.

-llegamos Hinata…- dijo mientras se detenía en frente del edificio donde ella vivía.

-gracias Kiba…- dijo mientras se bajaba del auto con descuido

-Hinata…- susurro el castaño llamando su atención.

-S…- quiso preguntar, antes de sentir como le robaba un beso de los labios, como intentaba prolongarlo y como intentaba que sea dulce, ella se desprendió de el a toda prisa, se le quedo mirando estática mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la información, el castaño solo bajo la mirada sonrojado.

-lo… siento, no… no… pude reprimirme más tiempo…- ella parpadeo impresionada.

-Kiba yo…- susurro

-lo se… amas al Uzumaki…- le dijo melancólico

-lo… lo sabes?- pregunto impresionada

El sonrió –es más que obvio, todo el día hablas de el…-

-Kiba yo…- volvió a susurrar tratando de hablar.

-no te preocupes Hinata, este beso fue mi despedida, entiendo que no eres para mí yo… te dejaré ir…- le dijo triste

-perdón…- dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y cruzaba la calle corriendo.

El castaño la vio entrar al edición –ve con el…- balbuceo, mientras emprendía la marcha con el corazón roto.

Llego triste al departamento, lo abrió y lo vio a el, al dueño de su corazón, entonces sonrío un poco.

-Hinata!- se levanto del sofá mientras la esperaba llegar.

-si?- pregunto sonriente de tenerlo en frente

-me voy…- le dijo sin rodeos, si que era directo

-que? Por… por que!- preguntó alarmada

Trato de verse sereno, nada obvio y de sonreír frente a ella.

-creo que ya es momento, ya he abusado suficiente de tu amistad, es mejor irme…-

-pe…pero… donde te quedarás?- le pregunto tratando de retenerlo

-no te preocupes por eso, yo… ya tengo donde quedarme…- tomó la maleta que rápidamente había empacado y se dispuso a salir, cuando sintió que algo se lo impedía, unos hermosos ojos perla lo miraron solo a el.

-quédate… esta noche…- le suplico –e… es… una noche muy fría…para irte, espera a mañana…- le insistió, el la miro.

-es mejor que yo me vaya esta noche…- le dijo

-por favor… solo esta noche…- le dijo aferrándose a su camisa.

-es… es… ta bien…- dijo vencido por ella, ella sonrió, mientras veía como el se desabrochaba la corbata y se desabotonaba la camisa

-que haces?- preguntó sonrojada

-voy a cambiarme…- le respondió

-ah… si…- dijo ella, como niña regañada.

Habían apagado las luces… ambos intentaban dormir, cada uno por su lado, Hinata en su habitación y Naruto en la sala, ahí en ese lugar donde había dormido los últimos meses de su vida, donde había vivido muchas cosas a lado de ella.

-me haces más difícil el irme…- susurro tratando de dormir.

Ella se asomo a hartas horas de la noche, se acerco de puntillas a un lado de el y ciertamente esa noche de luna llena era demasiado bella como para no compartirla.

-Naruto…- lo sacudió un poco de las sabanas.

-mmm…- balbuceo dormitado

-Na… ruto…- susurro despacito, tratando de que despertara.

-qu…e?- le preguntó

-puedo… dormir… contigo?- le preguntó sonrojada, gracias al cielo estaba oscuro por que su rostro parecía semáforo, el se alarmo ante su petición.

-por que?- le preguntó tratando de evitarla

-hay frío…- le contesto y es que ciertamente lo había, mucho, mucho y más sabiendo que era su ultima noche con el.

-b…bueno…- le contesto haciéndose a un lado, para que ella pudiera recostarse, gracias a Dios era demasiado torpe para escuchar su corazón alocado.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero el corazón no le escucho, y al tenerlo tan cerca y compartir la misma sabana con el, le hicieron inmensamente feliz, como deseo que esa noche fuera eterna y que el sol no se volviera a posar en el firmamento por que era el, el que se lo iba a arrebatar con su luz.

Desperté y en efecto lo que temí una noche antes se hizo realidad, y quizás era una bella mañana más no para mi yo sabía que enloquecería al amanecer si no le decía… sino le decía, cierta cosa que me estaba consumiendo el pecho, que me quemaba la garganta, tratando de escapar de la cárcel de mis labios, el… ya no estaba y nunca esa cama había sido tan gélida a pesar del enorme resplandor que se colaba por la ventana, su lado de la cama… era tan frío sin su presencia, solo alcance a coger mis rodillas y lagrimar sobre ellas, el ya no iba a volver…

Y tampoco tenía por que hacerlo, se había llevado todo lo que había traído consigo esa noche lluviosa que lo encontré en aquel café, incluso se llevo mi corazón y lo hizo sin mi permiso, quizás iba a correr a los brazos de ella quien era la puerta a su felicidad, puerta que yo jamás sería, ni siquiera por que poseyera los secretos de la vida, su corazón era tan distante de mi, como un sol que me quema al quererlo tocar, como una estrella tan alta que ninguna escalera me acercaría a ella, así era el… y sin embargo sabiendo todo eso, mi corazón era lo suficientemente tonto como para seguirlo amando sobre todas las cosas –que masoquista…- pensé para mi misma.

Debí decirle anoche, antes de que sus ojos se sellaran en un dulce sueño, -debí decirle!- grite a las paredes de mi departamento sólo y ahora frío departamento.

Quizá habían pasado apenas unos días sin verlo, no me había llamado, era más que obvio que no lo haría y sin embargo seguía repitiéndome que: -debí decirle!- no podía quitarme eso de la mente, sonaba y rondaba ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, día y noche! cuando sentí una chispa encender el último pedazo de corazón que el no me había arrebatado con sus enormes ojos.

Me levante y como una idiota corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme la pijama, ni siquiera recuerdo la ropa que me puse ni me fije si mis zapatos eran del mismo par, solo se que arranque a correr dejando la puerta de mi departamento abierta, no pudo más y este débil corazón huyo de su jaula…

Estaba mecanizada, sabía mi corazón a donde corría y vaya que lo sabía por que mi cerebro solo se limito a obedecerlo sin reproche, mi pecho ardía, mi garganta con un nudo, con un grito guardado que escaparía en cualquier momento…

Estaba corriendo a contra corriente de la gente, choque con innumerables personas incluso tropecé varias muchas veces, caí una vez, pero si no me levantaba y seguía corriendo caería aun más profundo, corría más rápido que un atleta de maratón, que un chiquillo al que un perro le persigue con ímpetu, estaba agotándome el correr como una idiota por toda la ciudad y fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de la mucha fuerza con la que cargaba mi corazón para seguir corriendo sin parar, pero también me agotaba la idea de ser tan cobarde como para no haberle dicho como para no haberle gritado lo mucho lo mucho que lo quería…

Sin oxigeno en mis pulmones y con fatiga en el cuerpo, llegue a aquel alto edificio, su inmensidad me hacía sentirme tan diminuta e insignificante, entonces mi corazón palpito en un grito de: apúrate! Hizo reaccionar mi cerebro y hacerme continuar con mi carrera, entre al lugar con brusquedad, sin delicadeza como si huyera de la justicia.

-señorita que se le ofrece…- pregunto muy cortésmente la joven dama de la recepción.

Sin embargo la ignore y creo que ella se alarmo al ver a una loca ojerosa, con el cabellos hecho n nido de pájaro y con los ojos hinchados correr como idiota pero esa no fue mi intención sólo tome el elevador apreté los botones tan de deprisa que ni tiempo de razonar me dio… aún no cabía en mi mente la locura que estaba a punto de cometer… no me arrepentiría…

Pegue mi espalda contra las paredes del elevador ahora sentía los efectos de correr por toda la ciudad sin siquiera detenerme a voltear a ver la calle si venía un coche o no, mi pecho trataba de tomar todo el aire posible, llegue al piso indicado, y fue ahí cuando comenzaba a perder el aliento de mi boca, la poca valentía con la que cargaba mi alma, camine viendo a la gente y como esta me veía extrañados y es que no era normal ver a una loca con el cabello revuelto ahí, los ignore y seguí mi camino, hasta que me tope con el… con sus intensos ojos azules que lograban dejarme sin aliento me miro y se escandalizo lo se por que vi su semblante tensarse.

-que haces aquí Hinata?- dijo mientras me sostenía del brazo y me metía a la fuerza a su oficina para que yo no causara más revuelo del que estaba causando, se había percatado de el alboroto que yo estaba creando con mi presencia, me miro tan penetrantemente y sonreí mientras bajaba la mirada, creo que acababa de notar la hinchazón de mis ojos.

-Naruto!- grito la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Ya voy!- grito el rubio –Hinata! No puedes estar aquí vete por favor!- me pidió.

-No! n… ne… necesito decirte algo…- dije yo.

-Naruto donde estas!- grito otra vez ese hombre, al rubio se le veía desesperado, nervioso, estresado…

-Hinata necesito irme a trabajar…- dijo el insistente.

-si, solo tomará un minuto lo que tengo que decirte…- dije yo suplicante, tratando de aferrarme a el.

-Naruto!- grito una vez más su jefe.

-Me lo dices por teléfono!- me grito mientras caminaba apurado.

Por teléfono? Que estaba loco?, claro que no se lo diría por teléfono y al verlo escabullirse de mi no me quedo mas remedio que…

-He sido tan feliz contigo!- grite a todo pulmón haciendo que hasta la persona del primer piso lo escuchara, la verdad es que no se aún ni sabre jamás que quería yo lograr exactamente con tan tonta declaración, si bien sabía que ese corazón palpitaba por alguien más…

El se quedo estático mientras me daba la espalda para comenzar a voltear la mirada poco a poco y matarme una vez más con sus intensos ojos zafiro, yo quede perpleja, parpadee un par de veces –no se que esperaba…- pensé.

-que dijiste?- me pregunto de frente.

Tome un poco más de valor en verdad que no se de donde, estaba sorprendida de mi misma y de la fuerza con la que cargaban mi alma y corazón juntos, le grite con todas mis fuerzas la misma frase de hace un momento...

-yo… yo… he sido tan feliz contigo!- grite una vez más, para comenzar a retroceder poco a poco, no soporte más me voltee por completo y emprendí la carrera a todo lo que daba escuche los murmullos de la gente que trabajaba ahí, eran tan fugaces que no alcancé a distinguirlos con claridad, sonreí mientras corría –que esperaba?- me pregunté una vez más como si esperaba a que alguien me contestará.

Había llegado a la calle y voltee la mirada y vi como el aire me golpeaba la cara, como las hojas volaban alrededor de todo, como la gente seguía su camino, sonreí ilusa.

-no me seguirás…- dije con la mirada gacha –entonces… no tiene caso correr…- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la cafetería donde había comenzado mi felicidad…

como pueden ver el final esta narrado por Hinata, digo por si hay confusiones jejeje y segun yo trate de hacer un poco divertido este capitulo, en el encuentro de Naruto con Gaara no se si lo notaron, -Ok, no tengo talento de comediante, ya entendi!- ¬¬ jajajaja bueno ya ni modos.

espero tomazos y reviews! gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

bueno aqui estoy de nuevo por los que pensaron que mori, am tarde en actualizar por que queria hacerlos sufrir de la intriga ñaca ñaca! (risa malvada) ok no ¬¬ pero si disfrute de la cara de Cruz: por favor súbelo! wa! que mala soy decir esto aquí! gomene Cruz chan! sabes que te adoro! y que me encanta que leas mis fics! y que por eso te dedique este! jeje ya sabes que ciertas personitas cof cof Kobato cof cof no leen mis fics u.u.

am bueno el punto es que aquí lo traigo y con un poco de nostalgia por que! adivinen que! este es! el Capitulo FINAL! aquí se decidira todo! oh! o.O.

bueno la verdad es que quiero agradecerles a todas por seguir este humilde fic de verdad gracias de todo corazón, yo se que bueno no es la gran cosa pero es una historia que quice compartir con ustedes asi que: gracias!

bueno ya al fic! ^^

* * *

><p>Capítulo final: He sido tan feliz contigo<p>

-que tarde tan fría…- dije después de colgarle a Tenten de un teléfono público pidiéndole que esa tarde me cubriera con mi jefe y es que no podía presentarme con tremenda hinchazón en los ojos, lo único que me quedaba ahora era una pizca de satisfacción, yo bien sabía que debía hacerlo aún sabiendo que estaba tirando mi corazón a los leones –no soy correspondida…- pensé mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, -en que pensaba?- me pregunte mientras sonreía sola.

Me talle los ojos, pagué mi cuenta y salí de ahí, estaba caminando por la ciudad a no se donde… cuando visualice un agradable parque, era tarde, no se que hora por que no traía celular ni dinero para el taxi, pero que importaba, tan solo me acerque al parque y me senté un momento, yo… necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, ya no tenía de que preocuparme las gotas ya no brotaran están demasiado cansados mis ojos como para seguir lagrimando.

Será que la noche estaba muy fría? Toda la gente traía suéter encima y yo apenas una blusa blanca de botones de manga corta, no tenía frío, ja! Ni se como es que estaba caminando, si parecía muerta viviente, el único frío que sentía era el de mi débil corazón roto…

-que bonita noche…- susurre mientras observaba la luna tan inmensa tan hermosa como solo ella sabe, bonita noche y con nadie con quien compartirla… no se cuanto tiempo estuve perdida, absorta mirando a la luna, solo sentí un calor sobre mis hombros que me hizo dar un respingó y despabilar.

-rayos Tenten no debí decirte donde estaba…- dijo al sentir el saco sobre su espalda.

-quién es Tenten?- preguntó la masculina voz que le dio un vuelco al corazón, Hinata volteo la mirada, para encontrarse con la de el.

-otra vez… herido…?- le reprocho al verlo tan sonriente con sangre en la cara…

-esto?- pregunto mientras quitaba un poco de sangre de su labio y se lo mostraba con el dedo índice.

-si eso…- le dijo ella enojada.

-traigo mas… quieres ver?- le pregunto, ella lo miro detalladamente, estaba peor que en otras ocasiones, la ropa estaba más rasgada y manchada de sangre que las ultimas veces que lo curo.

-Naruto!- grito al verlo tan de cerca.

-que?- pregunto el exaltado

-estas muy herido!- le dijo a gritos.

-aja… y?- pregunto cínico

-vamos!- enloqueció ella.

-a donde?- preguntó el

-ah casa! hay que curar esas heridas!- dijo olvidando la suya propia que estaba abierta al aire libe, el se dejo arrastrar por ella.

Entraron al departamento.

-que haces?- pregunto mientras lo veía desnudarse, bueno solo se quito la camisa.

-ya se el procedimiento, me pedirás que me quite la camisa…- le respondió

-cierto…- dijo ella, mientras buscaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Se sentó frente a el mientras curaba las heridas de su cara…

-me dirás que paso?- le preguntó ella, el bajo la mirada y le negó con la cabeza –entiendo…- dijo ella aguantándose el llanto.

-tan solo te diré… que adoro a Inuzuka Kiba…- ella quedó perpleja al escuchar eso de sus labios.

Había salido del trabajo y mientras caminaba un montón de interrogantes rondaban por su cabeza de manera tan increíblemente abrumadora, y aun no sabía que quiso decir exactamente con un: He sido tan feliz contigo, no, no sabía descifrar metáforas era demasiado torpe, pero el punto es que… no se suponía que ella salía con Kiba? Esa había sido la razón por la que el se había hecho a un lado, esa era la razón para no seguir luchando, la razón por la cual llevaba deprimido tanto tiempo mientras se reprimía a llamarle mientras se repetía una y otra vez: Ella no te quiere Naruto ya deja de pensar en ella… y de pronto volteo la mirada y ahí estaba ella: cubierta de una indescriptible desesperación, con el cabello alborotado y respirando entrecortado mientras el intentaba reprimir aquello que sentía, aquello que le había hecho sentir, y que hizo? Trato de ser indiferente ante ella, como si su presencia le importara un reverendo sorbete, sabiendo que en realidad le causaba una estupida felicidad verla ahí, en su trabajo, aunque por un momento no había querido ilusionarse por que podría ser una mala pasada, y lo peor es que solo le dijo una frase: -He sido tan feliz contigo…- balbuceo el rubio mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido horas antes, Caminaba a su auto tan absorto que no noto cuando un tipo apareció de la oscuridad de la calle se le vino en cima propinándole tremendo golpe en el pómulo.

-que le hiciste a Hinata imbécil?- le pregunto al Uzumaki

-Kiba?- se pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo sobándose el pómulo herido –no se que le hice y en todo caso tu debes saberlo…- le respondió mientras le devolvía el golpe defendiéndose.

-yo? Y yo por que?- le pregunto al rubio mientras le daba uno en el costado.

-por que tu sales con ella imbecil!- le grito al devolverle el golpe.

-estúpido ella no me quiere al que quiere es al idiota que tengo enfrente!- le dijo el castaño mientras lo derribaba al suelo con ese puñetazo.

-que?- pregunto iluso –pe… pero… te vi besándola…- le reprocho mientras quedaba estático.

-y que si la bese! Ella… ella… no correspondió ni mucho menos consintió ese beso… fue tan solo un beso robado!- dijo mientras le daba otro golpe.

El rubio entendió ahora todo era claro para el y su lento cerebro, después de varios golpes más, fue Kiba el que incluso ayudo a levantarlo

-voy a buscarla!- dijo Naruto efusivo.

-corre…- dijo Kiba mientras le sonreía y levantaba su chaqueta del suelo.

-gracias!- le grito mientras arrancaba a correr derramando sangre.

-Me dieron las gracias por entregar al amor de mi vida…- balbuceo el castaño mientras se limpiaba un poco.

Si, eso había pasado pero no quería decírselo a Hinata, no aún…

La veía esmerada, concentrada curando sus heridas, se veía tan linda, con su rostro de preocupación, después de mucho alcohol y vendas…

-listo…- dijo ella, el le sonrió y se puso la camisa encima sin abrochar.

-cuantas veces más las curaras?- le preguntó.

No le respondió tan solo evitó su mirada y hecho la pregunta al aire como si jamás la hubiera escuchado, se volteo para guardar el botiquín y alejarse de el.

-Hinata…- dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo tratando de llamar su atención.

-si?- pregunto sin esperanzas como si sus ojos necesitaran de un brillo.

-pu… pu… puedo quedarme… esta noche?- le pregunto tembloroso –ya… es muy tarde…- pretexto.

-claro… ahí esta tu cama…- la apuntó con el dedo índice –voy a cambiarme…- dijo mientras se desprendía de el, para intentar ir a su habitación.

-Hinata…- llamo otra vez el molesto rubio

-si?- preguntó ella

-Como puedes estar tranquila sabiendo que compartes la habitación con un hombre?- le preguntó mientras la sujetaba del brazo con más fuerza.

-de que hablas?- le pregunto sin entender su repentino cambio de actitud.

-no tienes miedo de que abuse de ti?- le pregunto sin rodeos, por que siempre tenia que ser tan descaradamente sincero? ella se exalto y su respiración cambio.

-jamás harías eso…- le respondió segura con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-por que estas tan segura?- le pregunto mientras la jalaba un poquito hacía sí.

-por que tu no eres así… por eso puedo estar tranquila…- le respondió alejándose un poco.

-Entonces no deberías estarlo tanto…- le afirmo

Ella sonrió –no digas tonterías…-

-no lo hago… el punto es que… deberías de cuidarte de mi…- la amenazó.

-Eres de la persona que menos tengo de que cuidarme…- le replico segura.

-no deberías de creer eso… en cualquier momento podría abusar de ti…- le dijo pícaro.

-tu y tus bromas…- sonrió ella.

-no son bromas…- dijo con un serio semblante

-no abusarías jamás de mi!- dijo, no sabiendo a donde quería el llegar, que no suficiente daño le había hecho ya? Que no estaba satisfecho?

-dime… que te hace estar tan segura?- le reprocho pidiéndole una explicación.

Sonrió – no soy tu tipo…-

-mi tipo?- pregunto confuso

-si, si tu tipo mujeres hermosas como: Sakura, yo no estoy en esa categoría…- le sonrió divertido, y bruscamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la empujo hacía la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

-por que crees que me fui?- le preguntó respirando más profundo como si el aire no le fuera suficiente.

-que haces?- pregunto ella alarmada.

-me fui por que en cualquier momento iba a abusar de ti…- vio como abrió ambos ojos exaltada.

-no me tengas lastima!- le grito ella, no creyendo en sus palabras, intento empujarlo y alejarse de el.

-lastima?- balbuceo poniendo más fuerza sobre ella, mientras la veía lagrimar, ella tan solo intentaba apartarlo de ella con furor –por que he de tenerte lastima!- le grito en busca de una respuesta.

-por… por que, eres demasiado dulce como para romperme el corazón personalmente!- le contesto

-piensas que estoy aquí… intentando abusar de ti, por lastima?- le pregunto sin entender.

-si…- contesto ella firmemente, más decidida que antes. –no tienes por que hacer algo tan descabellado como eso, yo se que volviste con Sakura digo ella es el amor de tu vida y tu sientes culpa, por que eres demasiado dulce par…-

-eso no e…- intento contestar antes de sentir la mano de ella sobre su boca, de alguna manera se había escabullido de su agarre sin que el lo notara.

-déjame terminar!- le dijo y solo vio como el termino cediendo –eres demasiado dulce como para intentar darle un poco de felicidad a esta loca disparatada que fue a hacer el ridículo gritandote en tu trabajo que Ha sido feliz contigo, no tienes que pagarme de alguna manera lo que hice por ti! Ni mucho menos sentir lastima, el que no me correspondas no es tu culpa y yo tengo que entender eso, de la peor forma si, pero así es la realidad y tu no debes intentar reparar algo que no es culpa tuya!- respiro exhausta, bien Hinata! Le has dejado todo claro, ahora que se vaya!

-acabaste?- pregunto cuando ella le quito la mano de los labios y ella trataba de tomar aire depués de desahogarse.

-he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, estoy más que satisfecha con mi rechazo, no pudo ser mejor…- le sonrió, -ahora déjame pasar…- dijo mientras lo empujaba un poco intentando abrirse paso y es que tener que verlo con la camisa desabotonada le provocaba unos nervios que la dejaban más que helada.

El solo se echo a reír –que mal estas…- le dijo, solo lo miro confusa, -de casualidad sabes por que me fui?- le pregunto

-si lo se…- le contesto más que segura.

-por que fue?- le cuestiono.

-Sakura- dijo ella, completamente resumido en una palabra, seis letras.

-no…- sonrió –realmente fue otra la razón…- le contesto.

Ella quedo perpleja ante su confesión –trabajo? Un mejor departamento? Ya no me soportabas? No lo se, puede ser alguna de esas…- dijo tratando de abrirse paso una vez más, el puso más resistencia.

-celos…- le contesto brevemente.

-eh?- balbuceo –celos?- pregunto sin entender.

-que día me fui?- pregunto

-un martes…- le dijo

-error, el día que te vi besándote con Kiba…- la miro de frente haber que expresión ponía.

La chica dio un respingó y trato de recordar y si! Efectivamente fue exactamente ese día, la vio ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-ya recuerdas?- dijo el rubio, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, con tanta delicadeza, como si se tratara de una figurilla de fina porcelana.

-eso es solo una casualidad, el que te hayas ido no tiene nada que ver con ese beso!- le dijo mientras le apartaba la mano.

-ok, entiendo…- dijo –solo preguntare algo… quien besa mejor? El o… yo?- ahora si que estaba en un dilema.

-ah…?- balbuceo –que cosas dices!- le contesto evitando su mirada tan fulminante y anesteciadora.

-contéstame!- le pidió.

-como voy a saberlo si no te he besad…-

-no mientas!- le dijo, ok era oficial estaba más que desconcertada, hablaba de ese beso? Acaso lo sabia? No, no podía ser, el estaba inconsciente! Y nada más!

-eres un loco como puedes suponer algo así ahora resulta que soy yo la que abusa de ti, no?- se puso a la defensiva tratando de ignorar el beso que el le dio inconsciente.

-no mientas! Que si has probado estos labios!- le afirmó

-pe… pero… tu… estabas… in…- tartamudeo.

- inconsciente? lo se, lo se, soy buen actor…- dijo burlón.

Sintió su cabeza dolerle –de que hablas?-

-todo el drama que hice, si tenía calentura y me sentía mal, pero jamás delirio yo estaba en sí, consiente, tan solo me aproveche de tu preocupación al acercarte a querer medirme la temperatura con la mejilla…- si, medirle la calentura, como no…

-que tratas de decir?- le preguntó

-te bese adrede no estaba delirando…- le resumió todo y luego le sonrió victorioso

-pero… dijiste su nombr….-

Le corto las palabras –se lo que dije y también fue al propósito fue para persuadirte no sabría como reaccionarías, quizá… era mejor robarte un beso y hacerte pensar que estaba soñando con Sakura…-

-yo… yo…- balbuceo, pensando en que ella iba a darle el beso primero antes de que despertara y el se lo robara.

-lo se, caíste en mi trampa… es por eso que te digo que te cuides de mi… podría abusar de ti, algo más que un simple beso…- le amenazó sonriente.

En ese preciso momento comenzó a sonar un celular, Hinata dio un respingo como si estuviera hundida en un dulce sueño del cual acababa de ser sacada.

-lo siento es el mío- dijo el rubio un tanto irritado mientras lo sacaba de su pantalón, y por que maldita sea no le puso silencio a su celular?

Lo miro mientras veía el contacto que le llamaba y se quedo perplejo unos instantes, tantos que ella lo noto.

-es Sakura, verdad?- le dijo más en afirmación que en pregunta.

El levanto la mirada y ella la bajo, sabia que tanta dulzura no podía ser cierta y ahí estaba ella la mujer de su vida: Sakura, mientras el intentaba a fuerza tatuarse el nombre de Hinata en su pecho y borrar el de la pelirosa.

-será mejor que contestes…- le dijo a Naruto como si la oportunidad de volver con su verdadero amor este a un simple movimiento.

El trago saliva, mientras la miraba alejarse un poco.

-espera!- dijo mientras le sujetaba del brazo y contestaba el celular.

-bueno?- dijo como si no supiera de quien se trataba la bendita llamada.

Hinata empezó a forcejear para que la soltara y justo cuando creyó haberlo logrado el rubio la jaló hacía si pegando su cabeza a su pecho mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano que tenía libre.

-shh…- le susurro a la peliazul pidiéndole que ponga atención mientras intentaba sellar su boca.

-Na… Naruto al fin me contestas!- dijo con una dulce voz la mujer del otro lado del teléfono, como si la esperanza se reavivara en su pecho.

-ah, hola Sakura, que se te ofrece?- le pregunto cortante.

-bueno amor, yo te estuve esperando la otra noche en aquel bar, no se si viste mi mensaje?- pregunto

-am si lo vi, pero tenía un compromiso con otro amigo y no podía cancelarle, lo siento…- dijo el rubio

-ah bueno no hay problema, podrí… amos salir alguna vez y hablar, platicar, de toda esta locura, yo… en verdad… te extraño…- dijo casi reventando en llanto la pelirosa, mientras Hinata solo trataba de salir de esa prisión a la que el rubio la tenía sometida.

-Sakura?- llamo el rubio

-si, amor que pasa?- dijo con esperanzas.

-recuerdas a Hinata Hyuga?- pregunto mientras la peliazul se exaltaba, ella que rayos tenía que ver en esa plática?

-am…- balbuceo la pelirosa no entendiendo que tenía que ver esa mujer entre la plática que estaban teniendo.

-dime la recuerdas?- insistió el rubio.

-no cariño, no la recuerdo, qui… quien es? Alguna compañera del trabajo? Alguien que te cuido de niño?- pregunto tratando de verse interesada por la vida del rubio.

-no… ella es…una amiga que cura mis heridas y casualmente...- hizo una pausa -es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado…- dijo firmemente mientras colgaba el teléfono y lo lanzaba al sofá ya no prestándole atención.

La acababa de dejar atónita, perpleja, ensimismada, petrificada, aturdida, embelesada, atontada, la soltó un poco mientras la miraba de frente, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma por lo pálido de su rostro.

-entendiste Hinata?- le pregunto dulcemente, mientras la miraba anonadada.

La vio parpadear un par de veces como si su cerebro intentara carburar toda esa información.

-Hinata!- le grito tratando de volverla en sí, entonces volvió a sonar el molesto celular, ella reacciono y lo tomo.

-es mejor que contestes!- dijo entregándoselo al rubio.

-que dices?- pregunto sin entender.

-que contestes!- le dijo llorosa

-por que?- le pregunto el.

-por… por que te estas forzando a quererme!- reventó en llanto.

-Hinata…- susurro, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-no!- dijo mientras daba un paso atrás.

-por que haces esto?- pregunto molesto –yo… te quiero a ti! Por que no puedes entenderlo? Es por todas las veces que curaste estas heridas? Que no te das cuenta que mientras las curabas me iba enamorando de ti! No era yo tan obvio como para que notaras la manera en la que te miraba, la manera en la que cuestionaba tus citas con Kiba, la manera en la… en la que mi respiración se agitaba al estar tu cerca? En la que reventaba de celos?- le dijo exasperado tratando de hacerla entender con una sincera declaración.

-yo…- balbuceo quedándose perpleja.

-esta bien…- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios –no digas mas… el punto es que yo te quiero a ti, puedes entender eso?- le pregunto mientras la veía asentir la cabeza delicadamente.

-creo que si…- dijo ella bajito.

Dio un paso hacia ella mientras la veía tragar saliva asustada al intentar cortar la distancia.

-sabes lo que sigue no?- le pregunto dejándola atónita.

-no, no lo se, pero por favor abróchate la camisa…- dijo mientras miraba hacía otra parte.

-por que? Te pongo nerviosa?- le dijo seductor.

-no…- dijo tragando saliva.

-si, si te pone nerviosa!- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

-bueno si y qu...?- dijo molesta, antes de ser callada con un beso, con un dulce beso que tenía el poder de detener el tiempo, se aferro a ella trayéndola más hacia el, mientras ella se estremecía a cada segundo.

-Hinata…- la llamo mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

La chica levantó la cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos a sus intensos ojos.

-yo he sido tan feliz contigo…- le susurro tan suave que solo ella pudo escucharlo sintiéndose estremecer por sus delicadas palabras, mientras se sentía caer sobre el sofá y quedaban fundidos en el silencio de sus besos...

* * *

><p>am que tal quedo? muy mal u.u gomene hice mi mayor esfuerzo! de verdad lo siento a quien le hice perder su tiempo con esta patetica historia, de todas formas mil gracias por leer.<p>

solo quiero recordar que este fic esta inspirada en una cancion qe se llama de la misma manera que el fic, y que es una de mis favoritas ah y que el fic esta dedicado a una gran amiga y mi complice: Cruz! am una vez más gracias!

p.d espero mis tomatazos!


End file.
